The present invention generally relates to a system and method for sanitizing shopping carts and other similar devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile, self-contained system that sanitizes shopping carts utilizing a sanitizing fluid that does not need to be rinsed from the shopping cart and dries quickly.
Presently, supermarkets, grocery stores and similar shopping establishments provide shopping carts for the customer's convenience. The carts are adapted to hold the customer's selected purchases and thus often contain food, including liquids, which at times are spilled or come in contact with the cart surfaces. Additionally, many of the customers using the shopping carts have small children who are carried in the carts. These small children often place their mouths and hands on the shopping cart handles. Recently, numerous studies have been published that indicate that a large amount of bacteria and microorganisms exist on the handles and other areas of shopping carts.
Clearly, it is recognized as good sanitation practice to have shopping carts cleaned at regular periodic intervals to reduce the levels of microorganisms and bacteria that are living on the areas of the shopping cart that come into contact with a customer. Presently, federal reports have been generated that highlight the amount of bacteria and microorganisms existing on grocery carts. Failure to thoroughly clean such shopping carts could reduce the level of customers to a particular store in the future if customers are alerted to the presence of unsanitary, soiled carts at the store. Likewise, if a store periodically cleaned and sanitized the shopping carts, the store could advertise such a fact, which would greatly enhance the customer comfort level and eventually business at the store.
The standard practice at most stores that utilize shopping carts is to very infrequently clean the shopping carts manually by the use of a high pressure hot water wand including a detergent. Once the detergent is applied to the shopping cart, a hot water rinse is used to remove the detergent from the shopping carts. Unfortunately, the manual washing of carts is inefficient since it requires a great deal of paid employee time to wash the numerous carts present at a store. Further, the use of high pressure washing equipment and detergent creates a mess in the parking lot of the store, which makes the manual washing of the shopping carts even more undesirable.
Presently, several systems exist that provide for a automatic shopping cart washing system that somewhat automate the process, thereby eliminating the need for total manual washing of the shopping carts. Examples of such automated wash systems are set forth below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,739 relates to a method for cleaning objects such as wheel chairs on a continuous basis. The invention is a mobile, self-contained system in which objects are cleaned and sanitized as they travel in a U-shaped path within a wash chamber. As the objects enter the first side of the wash chamber, suitably located water jets spray the objects with a mixture of detergent and water to remove associated foreign materials until shortly after the objects make a U-turn. At this point, the objects are first sprayed with a mixture containing a rinse agent and water, then with a spray containing disinfectant and water. The objects are then dried by suitable drying means, such as a high velocity air curtains system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,375 relates to a washer for a conventional wheelchair having a washing chamber within an enclosure with fluid-driven rotatable washer arms having suitably angled nozzles for directing cleaning and rinsing fluids onto a wheelchair mounted on a slidable rack just above the slanted drain floor of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,802 relates to a portable wheelchair cleaning apparatus. The system includes a modular assembly having a washing chamber, operators control unit, and a mobile base support structure housing the electromechanical components used to apply the cleaning process. The operator places a wheelchair in the wash chamber and from the control unit selects cleaning functions to be applied through a programmable micro-processor. A pump draws cleaning solution from the sink through a line connected to the rotating spray arm assembly. As the spray arm lifts past the wheelchair, the solution is sprayed against the wheelchair through nozzles on the spray arm. The solution returns into the sink for continuous re-cycling. A drain pump draws the contaminated water from the sink through a drain line into a drain receptacle when the wash and rinse cycle are completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,196 relates to an apparatus for washing objects comprising a frame supporting a housing dimensioned to receive various irregularly shaped objects. A conveyor belt having exterior sections that extend beyond the housing entrance and exit, conveys the objects through the housing as a first series of nozzles spray the objects with a cleaning solution. Then, the objects are washed by a pair of high speed rotating spray arms, mounted on the exterior sides of the housing, which direct pressurized water through circular cut out portions formed in the sides of the housing to the objects being conveyed through the housing. The objects are then rinsed by a second series of nozzles and subsequently exit the housing. The exterior sections of the conveyor belt are rotatable and are rotated toward the housing to form a compact configuration for transportation and storage.
Therefore, a current need exists for a sanitizing system that effectively reduces the levels of bacteria and microorganisms on shopping carts that can be operated relatively quickly and easily by minimal personnel to reduce the cost of operation. A further need exists for a cart sanitizing system that is compact in size, easily movable and minimizes the capital expenditure required by the owner.